La Morte da Incubo
by nekonekodesu 3
Summary: La agonía parecía querer devorarse a Gray después de la trágica muerte de su esposa. Sus amigos estaban lejos de llegar a comprenderle en aquel momento y esto desesperaba a Gray ¿Por qué si había muerto seguía susurrándole al oído? ¿Por qué su bebe solo dormía cuando aparecía su madre?
1. The Cloudy Sky of Lamentations

Gray había despertado otra vez, el grito de Juvia lo despertó como todas las noches, un grito tan fuerte, tan potente, tan ahogado a su vez, después de que Gray despertara el grito desaparecía y un suave susurro le decía adormilada _"tengo miedo"_ y Gray jamás sabia que hacer en ese momento, siempre quedaba en paralizado, reviviendo el momento en su mente una y otra vez.

El suave odio lo recorría completamente, de pies a cabeza y no podía evitar llorar acurrucado tratando de no pensar en lo sucedido, escuchaba los pasos de Juvia a lo lejos y el no podía dejar de llorar, porque tenía tanto pesar en su corazón, tanta tristeza, cargaba con sentimientos que absolutamente nadie debería cargar sin embargo ahí estaba el, cargando con todo como siempre.

Escucho como se habrían las alacenas en el primer piso de la casa, escuchaba cada paso y suspiro de Juvia, también escuchaba su llanto y el no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada, de pronto el llanto de su bebe lo saco de su sueño y con cuidado se levanto para ir a atenderlo. Ignorando los pasos, el ruido, el llanto, el suspiro, el miedo, todo, había una sola cosa que mantenía en pie la poca cordura de Gray y ese era su bebe de un año y medio, su salvavidas, su luz al final del túnel, la paz, su tranquilidad.

Encendió todas las luces y el ruido de pronto desapareció, el ambiente se sentía pesado y el no podía hacer nada "lo había intentado todo" ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un beso amargo? De verdad no comprendía, escucho su suave voz y de pronto el bebe dejo de llorar sin embargo fue Gray quien comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

 **—Que te hice… Por favor basta… Basta…**

Escucho de nuevo su voz cantar y el miedo se apodero de el cómo cada noche, nadie en la casa parecía escucharla cantar, ni Natsu, Lucy o Erza, solo él. Pero de toda la letra de la canción que el escuchaba solo lograba rescatar trozos de esta "Un giro inesperado, una copa de dolor, no debería terminar así, mis sueños fueron asesinados, mi cara fue manchada con memorias de mi dolor" esas pequeñas palabras que no tenían significado alguno para los demás, para Gray lo eran todo, porque le recordaba cada noche el trágico suceso de la noche de seis meses atrás.

 _"Gray hay alguien en la casa"_

 _"No hay nadie, solo duerme"_

 _"Tengo miedo, te juro que escuche a alguien"_

 _"Iré a revisar"_ Luego un grito y todo silencioso, el sudor comenzó a apoderarse de Gray al revivir aquella trágica noche donde perdió lo que mas quería, su hermosa y joven esposa le había sido arrebatada en las manos, se desvaneció en un instante, no hubo una despedida trágica, solo un grito y luego silencio. Gray añoraba cada noche no haberse levantado de aquella habitación, haberse quedado con ella y el bebe, pero el destino hace jugadas sucias, mientras el revisaba por completo la casa, su esposa estaba siendo asesinada por un ladrón en un intento de proteger a su bebe.

Pero eso no era lo peor después de todo, lo peor era lo que venía cada noche después de aquello.

 _"Gray… Tengo miedo, hay alguien en la casa"_

Gray escuchaba absolutamente todas las noches aquella frase mientras el espíritu de si difunta esposa buscaba con anhelo la paz, nadie la veía, nadie la escuchaba, solo él y su bebe, solo él y el asesino.

* * *

 **HOLAAAAAAAA JASJJSAJSA bueno, dire de donde salio todo esto XDD, una amiga me dijo "TE APUESTO A QUE NO ESCRIBES UNO DE TERROR Y DE MENOS DE 600 PALABRAS A LA VES" y como hirio mi orgullo, aqui me ven XD perdon por matar a Juvia ;c pero a Gray no le quedaba el papel del muerto XDD**

 **Los quiero 3**


	2. Rain of Wailing

Juvia camino con sus pies helados, ella no podía justificar ni decir el porqué sabia que estaban helados _"porque no sentía nada"_ solo lo sabía y ya, ella simplemente aparecía encerrada entre habitaciones que por más que se esforzara por recordar no podía, veía los muebles, los libros, los cuadros, las fotos y aunque un sinfín de cosas se revolvían en su blanquecino ser, ella no sabía que eran, sentía como giraban mil cosas y la dejaban mareada y sin fuerzas, apenas podía avanzar y se sentía tan sola, moribunda, triste, había algo que no estaba bien y ella lo sabía.

Escuchaba risas, llantos, conversaciones y secretos, sentía la madera contarle una triste y trágica historia que aun no terminaba _"pero estaba por terminar"_ y las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos se desvanecían antes de tocar el suelo.

Ella simplemente despertaba cada noche en la misma casa, en el mismo sitio, con la misma sensación, cada noche recolectaba un poco de aquella historia y ahora, en ese momento, Juvia la había completado, después de armar un rompecabezas interminable, desde escuchar la historia de una difunta, el llanto de un bebe, un asesino suelto, un ladrón, un esposo, todo comenzó a calzar en su cabeza al verse reflejada en el espejo… Allí se vio, sangrante y blanca, de pronto aquel reflejo se hizo similar, recordó y junto cada pieza de ese rompecabezas para terminar armándolo, ella era la difunta y aquella casa era su casa.

 ** _Tan fácil, con palabras duras_**  
 ** _Pones cicatrices en mi corazón_**  
 ** _Sin ni siquiera pedir disculpas_**  
 ** _Otra vez, me estoy consolando a mi misma, sin ti, sin nadie._**

La canción comenzó a fluir por ella y ya no podía parar, las lagrimas se hicieron más fuertes y esta vez sí alcanzaban el suelo, se hacían solidas y verdaderas, un sinfín de sentimientos corrieron por ella, desde sus pies a cabezas, cada hebra de cabello sintió el escalofrió de la soledad y anhelo tantas cosas.

Recordó la expresión de Gray, el nacimiento de su bebe, el cariño de sus padres, los cafés con sus amigos, los golpes de la vida y las sonrisas de la misma, tantas cosas se mezclaron en su cabeza que apenas podía asimilar. Estaba muerta, muerta, enterrada bajo tierra solitariamente, sin nada que recordar o llevar con ella, su bebe no vería a su madre nunca, Gray jamás podría cumplir la promesa de los 3 bebes, no podrían formar una familia y morir de vejez felices y juntos, apenas podía recordar su muerte, recordó el dolor de una herida en su costado y como protegió a su bebe de la caída, Juvia recordó rodar por la escalera mientras con la fuerza de una madre trataba de protegerlo de la caída… Después de aquello solo podía ver una silueta arriba de la escalera, una silueta temblorosa que la observaba pasmado desde arriba…Ella sonrió y se esfumo.

 ** _Siempre nerviosa_**  
 ** _Si me vas a dejar_**  
 ** _Solo quiero que digas_**  
 ** _Con tu cara sin expresión_**  
 ** _Que cada vez está más opaca_**  
 ** _Le susurro al espejo,_**  
 ** _Dejemos esto ir lentamente_**  
 ** _Me tienes asegurada_**  
 ** _Pero así eres tu_**  
 ** _Pero así todo, quédate, quédate, quédate conmigo_**

Juvia de pronto tuvo la sensación de que debía correr, las luces de la casa se encendieron y ella sabía _"sin saber"_ que si la luz la llegaba a tocar ella se volvería parte de un recuerdo y nada más _"y aunque ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser un recuerdo y nada más"_ corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la entrada de la casa, abrió con rapidez la puerta y de pronto… **Estaba en la habitación, en su habitación.**

 ** _Esta triste melodía se parece a ti_**  
 ** _Me hace querer llorar, eh eh_**  
 ** _Tu aroma es una dulce ofensa_**  
 ** _Te odio tanto pero te amo_**  
 ** _Antes que la luz del día me atrape_**  
 ** _No me dejes ir mas_**  
 ** _¿Todavía me amas? ¿Todavía me extrañas? Si aun te sientes igual_**  
 ** _No te vayas hoy_**  
 ** _Solo quédate conmigo_**

Gray estaba allí, se veía pálido y cansado, ojeras negras caían sobre sus ojos, su mirada estaba apagada y el gris que una vez lo fue todo para Juvia y brillo como un día lluvioso ahora estaba apagado, como una nube gris que busca descargar su lluvia " _lluvia de lagrimas"_ pero no era capaz de hacerlo y se encerraba en sí misma, Juvia sentía que se debía a su culpa, algo dentro de ella se rompió y deseo desaparecer para dejarlo en paz pero a su vez algo en ella _"algo que sabía que había sucedido aquella noche con mas exactitud que ella"_ deseaba quedarse y ver el final de la trágica historia que la madera, los cuadros y el hogar le contaron.

 ** _No espero mucho ahora mismo_**  
 ** _Solo quédate conmigo_**

Juvia lo abrazo desde atrás sin embargo no sintió nada más que el peso de la soledad sobre sus hombros, el abrazo se desvaneció como la copa de vino que aquella trágica noche había desgarrado su vestido y manchado su alma.

Juvia sintió de pronto la amenaza correr por su cuerpo y tomando de la mano a Gray le advirtio.

 **—Gray… Tengo miedo, hay alguien en la casa.**

* * *

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA pues si, se que le puse que habia terminado este fic pero me dieron ganas de ponerle mas historia :c por que soy asi (?**

 **Les explicare un poco si no comprendieron, Juvia despierta cada noche sin recordar nada, ella dice que junta información de cada noche pero el tiempo para ella fluye diferente que para Gray, para Juvia los minutos son Noches, ella después de decir la frase desaparece y despierta nuevamente sin saber donde esta, quien es, o que es.**

 **La canción esta patrocinada por BlackPink Stay XDD creí que le quedaba como guante a esta historia, no se ustedes pero hasta el coro le quedaba genial JASJSAJSAJJSA espero que les haya gustado y no sé si continúe, ya saben cómo es la inspiración pero si por cosas de la vida la llego a continuar, quien creen que será el asesino? O.o**

 **Ahora a responder Reviews 3 gracias por el amor que le dieron al oneshot que ya no es oneshot JAJSJSAJAS**

 **Kuroneko-chan0699: :C sorri (? JASJJSA aunque mi idea era que fuera sad y turbio :D asi que estoy feliz de haber cumplido con mi cometido XDD ahora espero que se vuelva terrorifico (? espero que te haya gustado este capitulo 3**

 **Erza MacJardin: Graciaaaaaaaaaaaa ten, toma todos los corazones que tengo XDD de verdad se aprecia mucho que no seas un lector fantasma y dejes review 3 porque por lo menos desde mi punto de vista, los views no me motivan :c son los reviews o favoritos 3 no pensaba hacer mas de esta historia pero me motivaste lo suficientemente como para sentarme y ponerme a escuchar musica hasta aclarar mis ideas, espero que te haya gustado 3**


	3. Roses do not always have thorns

Erza recorrió por tercera vez el marco del gran cuadro que se mostraba frente a ella. La silueta de una hermosa mujer se mostraba tan radiante que casi podía escucharla reír, la recordaba correr por grandes trigales con una gran panza, luego la veía sosteniendo un bebe en el comedor mientras comentaba lo maravilloso que era ser madre, algo dentro de Erza se rompió, escuchaba como miles de cristales se hacían pedazos dentro de ella y se clavaban en su gran corazón.

Erza estaba preocupada, demasiado preocupada y la causa no era Gray, el lograría recuperarse porque lo conocía. Tampoco el bebe, su preocupación eran los misterios que envolvían la muerte de Juvia, algo dentro de ella deseaba con ansias resolver aquel extraño enigma que mantenía a sus amigos agotados, Juvia merecía una muerte en paz, la merecía tanto que a veces solía llorar al pensar en quien había osado arrebatarle la vida a una mujer tan hermosa como aquella, con una vida por delante, por hijos que parir y nietos que consentir, por lagrimas que derramar y sonrisas que regalar, una mujer con un futuro maravilloso, con un gran esposo, una carrera que estaba en su esplendor… ¿Quién podría dormir después de saber que había asesinado a una joven así?

A pesar de que la policía había acudido a tiempo al hogar de la familia Fullbuster, ellos no encontraron absolutamente nada que les fuera útil para la búsqueda del asesino. Una ventana rota, la sangre de la escalera y una huella en el sótano, absolutamente nada mas, ni siquiera una huella en la tierra húmeda por los alrededores de la casa, aquella había sido una noche bastante húmeda por lo que se deberían haber encontrado huellas por los alrededores sin embargo no había absolutamente nada, pareciera que el asesino se hubiera esfumado, se lo llevo el viento. Lucy pensó que el asesino aun seguía en la casa sin embargo revisaron de pies a cabezas, una persona en cada habitación y no se encontró a nadie.

Erza observo el pasillo de la gran casa. Lucy y Natsu se habían ido a vivir con Gray tras la muerte de Juvia. Gray estaba demasiado decaído y necesitaba ayuda en la casa, tanto emocional, económicamente como mentalmente, además de ayudarlo con el pequeño, ellos también iban juntando las piezas de aquel rompecabezas que parecía ser imposible, Erza iba por las mañanas y Lyon por las tardes, no dejaban nunca a solas a Gray temiendo lo peor. Erza lo había visto llegar con un arma y desde entonces no dejaba de atormentarle la idea de Gray disparándose a si mismo… sería horrible…

Al mirar el pasillo Erza suspiro con pesar, de nuevo estaban aquellos grandes charcos por la escalera, al principio pensó que eran goteras sin embargo ya había pasado tiempo y estaban en mitad del verano, era imposible que hubiera goteras por la lluvia, recurrió a revisar el entretecho para encontrarse con la nada misma, cañerías perfectas y el entretecho completamente seco, Erza estaba bastante preocupada por aquel suceso pero trataba de ignorarlo como sabia que todos lo hacían, algo en su interior le gritaba que Juvia era la culpable de aquello pero… era tan increíble, tan imposible que Erza no se imaginaba aquello, no cavia en su cabeza.

¿Sería el asesino dejando marcas? Si lo era ¿Cómo entro? ¿Qué mierda sucedía con aquel hecho?

Ignorando como lo hacía hace seis meses, paso un trapo y seco el agua del pasillo, definitivamente había algo mal con aquel caso, nada encajaba con nada y parecía que todos estaban muriendo junto a Juvia.

Recordó lo que había dicho la sobrina de Gray, Ultear tenía apenas siete años cuando su tía Juvia había muerto, siendo el fruto de un romance de Lyon con Meredy, una joven que trabajaba en una librería, ambos tuvieron a su bebe sin embargo se separaron un mes despues de la muerte de Juvia. Desde entonces la pequeña acompañaba a Lyon en las tardes a la casa de Gray. La pequeña era una gran compañía para animar la casa un poco, Lucy y Natsu estaban estresados, Lyon no cavia en la pena y Erza estaba desesperada. Nadie estaba bien y satisfecho con aquella situación.

Un dia Ultear llego gritando con todo pulmón que había visto a Juvia. Erza jamás olvidaría la expresión de Gray en aquel momento, no era un rostro con expresión de ilusión, tampoco de tristeza… Erza vio terror en sus ojos, un pavor que parecía haberle recorrido completamente, erizando sus pelos y dejándolo congelado en el tiempo… reviviendo algo que no él no quería revivir.

Erza de pronto escucho la puerta para salir al patio trasero y corrio con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus pequeñas piernas. Al abrir la puerta observo a Gray hacer lo mismo que hacia todos los meses, todas las semanas.

— **No puedes seguir con esto Gray… Sé que es difícil pero tienes que dejarla ir, dejarla descansar** — La respiración de Erza se volvió acelerada y apenas podía controlarla.

Gray estaba prendiendo una vela junto a otras miles que habían al lado de este, Gray encendía una cada jueves… Juvia había muerto un jueves.

— **A ella le encantaba ver " _Desde mi cielo",_ es una película maravillosa y el libro es aun mejor… Ella me hizo prometerle que prendería una vela como lo hacia el padre de _Susy_ en la película, dijo que así ella podría encontrar la luz…** — La voz de Gray sonaba tan lejana al mundo, a todo. Parecía que su melancólica voz viajaba a un tiempo y espacio diferente al de ellos, el aun estaba volando y no lograba poner los pies sobre la tierra, porque no la veía.

— **Pero esto no te hace bien ni a ti, ni a ella, por favor Gray, tienes un hijo esperándote allí arriba, el está esperando a que su padre tome las riendas de su vida de nuevo, esto no solo te afecta a ti, nos afecta a nosotros… y a ella.**

 **—Tú no lo entiendes, no la has escuchado.**

 **—Escuchar a quien Gray, ¿a quién debo escuchar? No entiendo que sucede** —Su voz fue desapareciendo a medida que veía como Gray levantaba su cabeza y observaba el cielo.

 **—Ella entre llanto me pide que no la deje…yo aun la escucho y… y ella… ella no me deja en paz Erza.**

Erza tuvo unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero no dijo nada, solo lo observo, al muerto viviente que estaba frente a ella… lo que ella no fue capaz de ver, fue la mujer que observaba desde una ventana en el segundo piso, una mujer con cabellos como el mar… aunque en aquel momento estos estaban bañados en sangre. Una mujer… que observaba como su vida se escapaba y no podía hacer nada más que aceptar la muerte… nada más.

* * *

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA XDD siento haber demorado JASJSAJA pero la cosa es llegar y traerselos )? ESTOY FELI me dejaron muchos reviews en el capitulo pasado y eso me emociona muchooooo AJSAJJSA**

 **Les tengo un reto (? deben adivinar el asesino 7u7 no se cuando lo revelare pero espero que no sea pronto XDD les ire dejando pistas de a poco en los siguientes capitulos, en este hay una que aunque no lo crean, es muy importante.**

 **KuroNeko-chan0699: AAAA me encorazona tu review 3 siento si este capitulo fue un poco aburrido :c pero era para aclarar algunas cosas que estaban sucediendo en la casa, aunque me gustaria centrarme en Gray y Juvia, lamentablemente no puedo :c hay demasiada gente involucrada en este caso, aun que solo un culpable 7u7 Mashima no mata a nadie AJJASJAJASJAS cada vez va mas sad y se aleja del fic terrorifico que yo queria que fuera JAJAJAJAJAJA por que soy asi? XDD saludos y un abrazo muy grande.**

 **Kurochan: Aqui esta la continuacion JASJJASJSA gracias por dejar review 3**

 **Milkandcookis: Aqui esta :D recien salida del horno (?**


End file.
